The Night Of The Grinning Cat
by cartoonprincess
Summary: Me and my friend Pixie teamed up for a story! Join the Titans as they go to a dance! Drama, family issues, and a mysterious cat make the night very interesting. Flinx, Joy, Jerikole, BBrae, RobxStar, Cybee, Argent and Hotspot. And a very special pairing with Melvin and the Mas y Menos. Updates every Friday or weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Pixie! **_**This is also Cartoon princess! **__**We are righting a story together! So enjoy!**_

**Jade POV**

I waited in the shadows, waited for the victim to come out unguarded. He came out of the building with his phone to his ear, "I'm coming home soon sweetie, go get your mother." I felt a ting of guilt but then CRUSHED IT! I was an assassin. I couldn't afford the have these kinds of emotions. I was ruthless killing machine. And this man was my target. And I'm getting paid for it, so anyway. The man put his phone away, and then I was ready to accomplish my job.

"WE NEED A PARTY!" Bee yelled. "WE ARE SO OVERWORKED PEOPLE!" Robin shook his head exasperated. "Is that why you called us here?"

"Seriously, Bee." Speedy said. "I could be combing my hair right now."

"You are combing your hair."

"I could be doing it better!"

"I agree with Bee." Cyborg said blushing. "We do need a break."

"And I was thinking we could have a dance party!" Bee said happily. "Dresses, music, the whole nine yards!"

"I don't want no monkey suit!" Beastboy yelled.

"You can turn into a monkey. What's not to like?" Raven asked smirking.

"I think its great idea, don't you Jinxie." Kid lash said sidling next to her.

"Don't call me Jinxie and move away from me."

"How glorious!" Starfire said. "I would love to experience the earthly tradition of a party of dance!"

"I don't know." Robin said. Starfire gave him the big puppy eyes!

"Of course! We'll do it!" Robin said.

"Oh joy!" Starfire cried.

"It's decided then!" Bee called. "We're all going shopping straight away for outfits!"

Raven, Jinx, and the boys groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for chapter 2? **_**You know you are!**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans. If we did you would be watching it instead of sitting here reading this.**

**Raven POV**

Shopping. The activity for demons. And that was coming from me.

Wait! I just realized something. "Bumble Bee… Are we supposed to bring dates...?"

Argent looked at me, shocked. "Why you're right Rae darling! We should bring dates."

"What!?" I asked. "I wasn't suggesting!"

"Too late!" Argent said. "We're bring dates. Hotspot! You're going with me!"

"Excuse me?" Hotspot said. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes. You are going with me. Now, to the car for shopping!"

"What just happened?" Hotspot said as Argent pulled him away. Everybody looked at each other and shrugged.

Jade POV

I was lying on my bed, dealing with the shock that always came after the kill. I just murdered a loving father. I am so evil. Wait. SQUASH! Can`t think like that. He had the weapon my employers wanted. As long as I can`t be traced I`m fine. Then my phone rang, Caller Id: greenarrowJr. I groaned and answered. "HI IT`S SPEEDY!" I winced, that was loud. "Why are you screaming they can hear you all the way In Rome!"

"Just really excited and pumped and happy and-"

"Okay I get it. What do you want?"

"You're my date to the dance and you better look half as good as me at least… Bye!"

"Wait?! What?! Speedy you…!" then the line went dead. Did he just ask me to a dance? And did he just ask me to go looking half as good as him?! This archer is so dead!

Beastboy POV

How was I going to ask Raven? If I did it wrong, I will wake up in another dimension. |hate dark scary places, so I better nail this.


	3. Chapter 3

C.P. : Hello people! C.P. Here with my best co-writer in the world… Pixiedustmagic!

Pixie: Thank you, thank you, CP. You're to kind. I hope you crazy people are ready for the next chapter!

C.P.: Here is you next Chapter, and we hope you'll enjoy!

Pixie: You better enjoy considering how hard we worked...

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Teen titan or any of its characters. (but of course you knew that :D)

The Titans had made the trip to the mall in seconds, thanks to the T-Car and the fact that some of them could fly like Argent, Star, and Red Star. When the T-car stopped in front of the mall, the group split up and the girls went off to buy shoes, accessories, and cute dresses, while the guys bought shoes, shirts and pants, and to quote Beastboy 'monkey suits'.

"Do I really have to buy a dress?" Raven asked. "Can't I just go in my costume?"

"No." Argent said firmly. "You must get a dress. _Must._"

"Come on Raven!" Kole said cheerfully. "Dress shopping is fun."

"Oh yes!" Starfire exclaimed. "Your mall of shopping is most wonderful! I can not wait to purchase a dress! And a purse, and shoes, and accessories, and figure out my hair, and-"

"We get it Star." Jinx said. "You're excited. Come on. Let's go," she shuddered. "Shopping."

* * *

Jericho fingered a suit and made a questioning face.

"Don't ask me, man." Hotspot said. "I'm clueless at shopping. Why don't you ask Robin or Speedy? They're the rich kids. Probably grew up tux shopping."

Robin and Speedy threw him murderous looks. Kid Flash whipped by. "It's true." he said and sped away.

Everybody smirked at them. "Just pick out a suit." Robin snapped.

* * *

"Ooh, I bet i can do a Kitten impression." Argent said. She put on a high girly voice. "Raven, honey, pastel just doesn't go with your skin tone. You should go for darker shades. You know black, blue, purple, the works!"

Jinx winced. "She doesn't sound like that." she said flatly. "But you're right Argent. Raven should definitely wear darker tones."

Kole nodded." Absolutely."

"I'm getting something yellow." Bumblebee decided.

"Of course!" Star agreed. "Perhaps with black stripes?"

"Hmm.. that might be to much like my costume." Bumblebee mused. "Maybe gold stripes?"

"Girl talk." Raven muttered. "I knew shopping was a bad idea."

* * *

Kid Flash sped into the shop where the rest of the boys were dubiously picking out clothes.

"Finished!" he cried. "What do you think?" The other boys stared at the suit he was carrying.

Finally, Speedy said, "Where in the world did you get _that_?"

Kid Flash was holding a suit with an orange tie with a lightning bolt on it, a yellow shirt, and a red overcoat, paired with red pants.

"You like?" he grinned.

"Really working that colour scheme aren't you?" Hotspot said dryly.

Jericho signed something. "He said, 'What shop would sell those?'" Robin translated.

"Easy." Kid Flash replied. "The Flash Store. Flash themed accessories, clothes, and games. Fast service, and low prices!"

* * *

"Kole," Jinx said. "I need your help. What goes with pink hair?"

"I'm having the same problem." Kole answered. "Everything clashes!"

"You think you two are having a hard time!" Argent cried. "It's so hard to dress around my hair! I mean, it's like the dress makers never took spiky haired girls into consideration!"

Bumblebee glanced over to Raven and sighed. "Raven, we're here to shop, not to read." Raven had her nose stuck in a book. She raised her head to reply to Bumblebee. " I don't care what I wear. I'll probably just go like this."

"Not acceptable!" Starfire said. "You must dress up Friend Raven." Raven sighed and put her book down. "I'm going to regret this." she said.

Raven groaned. Then she and Jinx started going through a rack of dark colored dresses.

After about ten minutes Jinx saw a dress she loved.

"This dress is awesome!" She shoved the dress in Raven's face.

The dress was black and came up to her knees. It had a pink sash with silver sequins arranged in an explosion pattern. It had black straps and came with a collection of silver bracelets. It fit Jinx perfectly, and completely displayed her personality.

Then Jinx skipped off happily, then later denied that she ever skipped.

After about an hour all the other girls had picked out a dress, all except Raven.

"Raven it's not that hard to pick out a dress, Jinx did it in ten minutes!" Bee cried

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Jinx asked

Raven sighed "Fine I'll hurry!"

She shoved dress after dress away from her face until she saw the dress that caught her eye.

The dress was simple, and elegant. It had a black skirt reaching to her below her knees, and a blue top with a black sequins.

"Friend Raven that dress will look most wonderful on you!" Starfire exclaimed

She flew over to her friend and checked the tag.

"And it will fit you as well!" Starfire grabbed her friend and flew to the cashier to pay.

After all the Titans were finished their shopping they met back at the front of the mall and headed back to Titan HQ.

**We will include descriptions of the rest of the dresses later.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pixie: Aloha Teen Titans lovers! It's me, your slightly annoying, co-writer Pixiedustmagic! Now, give it up for... cartoonprincess.**

**CP: thank you Pixie! Here's Your next chapter, reviews are appreciated!**

**Pixie: Okay, let's get going with the next chapter! Get ready, because this is where some of the drama comes in. *Evil laugh***

**Third Person POV**

Beastboy fidgeted in his seat. _How am I going to do this?_ He thought.

Speedy noticed his nervous energy. "Dude, what's up? You look tenser then Robin."

"Uh oh." Beastboy said. "I look really tense then huh?"

"Yup." Speedy answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Beastboy said. "Just kind of worried about the dance. Speaking of which, you don't have a date do you? Going to be forever alone?"

"No." Speedy retorted. "I have a date."

Bee, who had been chatting with Kole, picked up that part of the conversation. "Really?" she said, in a mocking voice. "Speedy has a date? Oh, our little archer is growing up!"

"Be quiet Bee." Speedy said, blushing.

"So, who's this mystery girl?" Argent said, smirking slightly. Speedy waved his hand. "You don't know her. She's.. well definitely not a hero."

"We need a name archer boy!" Bee said.

"Fine." Speedy grumbled. "Jade."

"Jade..." Jinx frowned. "Jade. No, plenty of Jades in the world."  
"What's that?" Speedy asked.

"Nothing." Jinx said quickly.

"No, seriously what's up? Speedy asked

"NOTHING! NOW SHUT BEFORE I HEX YOU!" Jinx yelled threateningly

Speedy put his hands up in surrender, because unless you were invincible you don't want to mess with bad luck. And also you'd have to be pretty stupid to cross Jinx.

The rest of the ride was quiet until Starfire spoke up.

"Friend beast boy, you did not yet reply to friend Speedy's wonders" she said

"Who is the friend of yours you are going to ask?"

Beast boy's ears turned red. He glanced over to Raven. Lucky for him she was caught up in her book.

"I'm not r…really sure yet" he lied

He knew exactly who he was going to ask but the things a certain Demoness could do when angered were not exactly warm and fuzzy.

When all the titans where at Titans east HQ safe and all accounted for, the girls all went to prep for the dance party in Bee's room while the boys did their prep in Aqualad's room.

" Are you sure you don't want to do it in my room?" Speedy asked "it's bigger than Aqualad's"

Aqualad snorted "Have you seen your room? The last time we cleaned the tower, Bee found ten boxes of mouldy pizza under your bed."

"¡sí! Muy gruesa!" Mas y Meno's said.

"why you dirty little-" Speedy began but the two Spanish brothers already sped away.

Speedy crossed his arms and grumbled while followed the rest of the boys. "Hey, I don't remember inviting those two." Kid Flash said, straightening his tie.

Robin shrugged. "Well, do you think that's going to matter to them?"

"I guess not." Kid Flash said. "Those two do whatever they want."

"Including beating you in races." Beastboy snickered. Kid Flash elbowed him.

"I was distracted!"

* * *

"So when is Speedy's date arriving?" Kole asked, while fixing her hair.

"I think Speedy said around 5:00, so she can get ready with us." Argent said, applying makeup.

"Hey, Jinx, you look really nervous." Bee noticed.

"Yes, Friend." Starfire added. "You look the tense."

"It's really nothing." Jinx said. "It's just, Speedy's date has the same name as this girl I used to know. It's probably not the same one, but I can't help but kind of hope that it is."

All the girls nodded. "Guys." Raven said in monotone. "We have a surprise visitor." She stepped aside to reveal Melvin holding a pretty pink dress. "Hi!" she said. "The monks said I could come!"

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Kole cooed.

"She is most cute!" Starfire agreed.

Raven brought Melvin to the bathroom so she could change.

Raven opened the door and knelt down "tell me if you need help okay?"

Melvin nodded and went to change into her dress.

"friend Raven you must also prepare for this momentous event" Starfire said while putting on her earings.

Raven groaned "fine, where's my dress?"

"Over there in the white bag, it even has your name on It!" Bee said

She walked over to the pile of bags and started looking through. Once she found her bag she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Melvin are you done?" she asked

"Almost, hold on!" Melvin cried

A minute later Melvin came out, and she looked So adorable in that dress.

All the titaness crowded around her ohhhing and ahhhhing and complimenting how cute Melvin looked.

Raven rolled her eyes and entered the wash room.

An hour passed and Speedy sat on Aqualad's bed dressed and ready to go.

* * *

"Where is she?" he grumbled " she was supposed to be her ten minutes ago!"

As if on cue the doorbell rang, Speedy Got off the bed and Ran to answer the door. He ran so fast that he probably beat Kid flash in a race.

"If only he was that fast during battles" Aqualad sighed shaking his head.

"No bad guys would stand a chance." Robin agreed smirking.

**So next chapter is the actual party! Yay! Until next week.**

**~ Pixiedustmagic and cartoonprincess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pixie: *Clears throat* Hem, hem. Wands away, there will be no need to talk. Only the need to enjoy this fanfic! (If you got that quote, you are amazing!)**

**CP:Bird, was that a HP reference?**

**Pixie: ...Maybe.**

**CP: Anyways… FANFIC NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Though we love Teen Titans, we sadly do not own it. But we're working on it!**

**Jade POV**

I rang the doorbell, looking down at my bag unsurely. I hope I picked the right dress. And the right jewelry to wear. Oh, look at me! Cheshire, the master assassin worrying about what to _wear_!

A certain ginger archer opened the door, and I blinked. "Roy Harper, how in the world did you get to the door in less than ten seconds?"

Speedy smiled. "I'm gifted that way." he panted. I rolled my eyes, and tapped my foot.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to invite me _in_?" I said smirking.

"Oh right!" Speedy said. He held the door open and bowed. "Satisfactory?" he asked, still bowing.

I nodded my approval and walked in.

"So, you're going to get ready in Bee's room with the rest of the girls okay?"

I nodded my head while Speedy tried to strike up a conversation. Then he said something that made me want to do something… not very kind.

"So… do you think that you'll dress better than me?" Speedy said smirking

I stopped in my tracks. Speedy still had that stupid smirk on his face. I looked at him in the eyes then…

Slapped him on the back of his head.

"OUCH!" Speedy yelped "That hurt Jade!"

"Hey, you can spend all day running and going through life and death situations, but you can't handle a slap to the head when you deserve it?"

I shook my head. "Speedy…Speedy…Speedy"

The rest of the way to the ops was quiet… minus all of Speedy's occasional grumbles of disapproval of his slap to the head.

When Speedy had finally gotten over his… "incident" he opened the ops door revealing all the heroes I was not good friends with.

"Hey Speedy," Hotspot called. "Why are you rubbing your head?"

"Because he said something dumb." I answered.

"He does that a lot." Robin said. "You must be Jade."

"We finally get to meet the mystery girl!" Beastboy cried. Kid Flash zoomed into the room.

"Dude." he said. "Did you have to pay her, or blackmail her, or what?"

Speedy glared at him. "No, believe it or not, she's here on her own accord."

I smiled. "Uh huh. Now, where's Bumblebee's room?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Speedy said. He lead me out of the room and down the hall. He stopped outside a room with a yellow and black door.

"Huh." I said staring at it. "You know, I probably could have found this myself after all."

Speedy nodded thoughtfully. Then he knocked on the door.

"Speedy, go away!" Bee yelled from inside. "Unless you want me to sick Raven on you!"

"I don't attack on command." I heard Raven complain. "I'm not a guard dog!"  
Speedy rolled his eyes at me. "I'm just here so Jade can get ready with you."

"Glorious!" I heard Starfire scream. I winced. Sheesh, this girl was _loud. _"Speedy's, Jade can come and get ready with us!" I heard footsteps, and the door whooshed open.

The Tameranean princess herself was standing right in front of me. Well for a second. Then she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Hello!" she cried, still squeezing me. "Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour, and do you wish to be my friend?"

I gasped for air. "Gotham City, took a bus, green, and sure." I managed to get out. "Now, you're kind of crushing me." She let go and giggled.

"Forgive me." she said. "I am not used to restraining myself yet. On Tameran, everybody is as strong as me, so I do not have to worry about hurting anyone."

"It's fine." I said with a wave of my hand.

Speedy stepped into the room. "Everybody this is-"

"Jade!" I heard someone gasp. I looked around the room to find who said it, and saw a very familiar pink haired girl. Let me give you a hint, it wasn't Kole.

"Jinx!" I cried. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. It wasn't quite up to the level of Starfire's, but it still squeezed the air out of my lungs.

She stepped back and smiled. "What are you doing here? Wait, you're Speedy's date right?" Her smile melted. "Does he know you're... you know."

I nodded and she turned to Speedy. "Archer, if Robin finds out, you are so dead."

I glanced at Speedy and realized just how right Jinx was. It was dangerous for me to be here. Maybe I should leave...

"And Jade, I know what you're thinking." Jinx said. "You are not leaving. Even though it's risky, it'll be great to have you here! Plus, you can't leave Speedy dateless."

I smiled "Thanks Jinx. Okay let's get ready!"

"How, do you know her?" Speedy whispered before I walked in.

"Use your head Harper." I whispered back. "I'm a villain, she's a ex-villain."

"Right." he said. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the room.

**Sorry it's so short. We got held up. We didn't even get to the actual dance! Waahhh! But don't desert us! We'll be back next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HELLO PEEPS!**_

_**CP: Hilo! So due to the fact that pixie and were very, seriously lazy last week, we're gonna try to make this chapter super eventful!**_

_**Pixie: Our friend Smiley wants to be a fangirl. We tried to warn her, but to no avail. I had a math test today, and I haven't updated one of my stories for 3 weeks. So, I have been a bit preoccupied. :D**_

_**CP: and for those of you who caught my spelling fail… I DON'T CARE! IT'S FUNNY!**_

_**Pixie: Here we go with... NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**Disclaimer: as long as Flinx is alive we sadly don't own Teen titans… *bawls***_

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Jade entered the room revealing all the potential titans that could take her down… HARDCORE!

Seeing Jinx beside her made Jade feel a little safer but that's not a lot of protection, even with Jade's master martial art skill she would be out numbered.

"Friend Jade are you okay?" Starfire said floating over to her, "You look the, tense"

Jade looked up and shook her head, "No I'm fine Starfire, just lost in thought I guess."

She manage to plaster a smile on her face, that seemed to calm Star down.

Jinx clapped her hands together, "Okay It's 7 O'clock and I still haven't got my hair done, Raven's still in the washroom and Jade isn't even dressed… So let's get started!"

The whole room was a flurry of activity for the next ten minutes. The girls were having a hard time with Melvin, who wanted to put on her own makeup.

"No, sweetie." Argent was saying. "We have to wash that off. You don't want green lips."  
Melvin pouted, but washed off all the makeup. "Miss Jade!" she said.

"Jade looked over from where Jinx was helping her do her hair. "Yes?"  
"I want you to do my makeup. You look like you would be good at it."

"I think that's a compliment." Jinx muttered. "Go, help her. You've had experience with Artemis right?"

"I guess." Jade whispered back. She walked over to Melvin, and began dubiously fixing her makeup.

"We don't want to much." she said. "You're to young for lots of makeup."

"I like your dress." Melvin said.

"Thank you." Jade said, glancing down at her green attire.

"I wish Bobby could have came." Melvin whispered. "I've never been anywhere without Bobby."

"Who's Bobby?" Jade asked.

"My best friend." Melvin answered solemnly.

Jade nodded. "You got to keep your best friends close. Trust me, it's no fun losing them."

Melvin nodded as Jade added tiny brushes of blush to Melvin's cheeks.

After like, ten minutes Jade finished Melvin's makeup, (hey, it's hard to apply makeup to small eyelids!)

After Handing Melvin a hand-held mirror she went to wash of Bee's makeup brushes.

Jade put the brushes away and ushered Melvin to Starfire so that she could have her hair fixed.

"You a natural with kids" Jinx said while brushing Jade's hair.

"I wouldn't say a natural, maybe just luck?" Jade said handing Jinx a bottle of hairspray.

" Artemis was like Melvin when she was nine too." Jade said but then decided she should shut up. She didn't like talking about her family. Too painful.

Jinx finished up her own hair, which was straightened. And excess hair was held back by a black head band… except the ones peeking out.

"Ugh, I hate my hair." she muttered.

"No, no. It looks cute." Bee said. She straightened out a few pink hairs. "Voila! Done!"

Jinx peered in the mirror. "Huh. Okay, thanks. I usually stick to devil horns, but this is...nice."

All the girls stood back and looked at each other.

Starfire stood in her knee length magenta dress. It was one shouldered with a black sash, and a black ivy pattern on the skirt. Her hair was curled and pinned up with a green clip. She had applied only a little makeup, with light pink eyeshadow and a teensy bit of blush.

Kole was wearing a one shouldered dress with a white top and dark blue skirt. It had a silver belt with sparkly sequins. She had a waterfall braid in her bubblegum hair, and a bit of light sparkly eyeshadow dusted her eyelids.

Bee was wearing a yellow and black dress that came with a black scarf. She had put her hair on one side held back with a yellow clip.

Jinx was wearing her black dress with the pink sash. Bumblebee had fixed her hair so that the bits that stuck out of her black hairband looked cute. She wore a bit of mascara and a bit of dark pink eye shadow.

Raven had put on her dark blue dress and decided to go simple with her hair. He short blue locks were pulled back in a dark blue head band decorated with a few silver stars.

Melvin wore light pink, cupcake dress. It had two fake flowers at the waist and a full length skirt. Melvin hair was left down, and pulled back with a pink headband with a bow. She only used a little lip gloss and blush. As Jade said, she was too young to use much makeup.

Jade wore a knee length pea green dress. It had a darker top and a green wrap to go with it. Jade had used light green eye shadow as her only makeup. Jinx had done Jade;s hair, and done it well. The style was cute but simple. Her hair was curled in spirals and her bangs were pinned back by a simple bobby pin.

Argent wore a purple dress with a sparkly silver belt. She hadn't worn any makeup except for a bit of lip gloss and blush. He hair was brushed out a bit, so it was still spiky, but came up to her chin.

All the girls were satisfied with their outfits, and were ready to go.

"Hey." Bee whispered to Argent. "I think the Mas y Menos came just because they heard Melvin was coming."

Both girls giggled looking at the 9 year old girl.

**Not quite as eventful as we hoped, but we did get to the dress descriptions! Stay tuned for next week!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**Peace Out**

**~Pixiedustmagic**

**~Cartoonprincess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pixie: Aloha young fanfiction readers of Earth! C.P and I have come to a conclusion. It is very important and will blow your mind... APHRODITE IS A FANGIRL!**

**C.P: true dat! I think that is very true!**

**Pixie: :D I'm really excited for this chapter, so you people enjoy!**

**C.P: ENJOY OR ELSE!**

**Disclaimer: Er... let's see. We do not own Teen Titans, Cheshire, Artemis (Though she is just mentioned) or Rose.**

**Jade POV**

We were all pretty pleased with how we looked, so we headed down to the main room where the dance would be held. For some reason Bumblebee and Argent were giggling like mad while looking at Melvin and muttering something about twins.

Titans are weird.

I looked over at Jinx and smiled. It was good to see my old friend again. It really was. We had been best friends back at the HIVE Academy, along with Angie, Kat, and my little Artemis** (A/NFromPixie Read my story Conflicted)**. After my dad had pulled me out of the HIVE I completely lost contact with her and everyone else. The last time I saw her was at the fight with the Brotherhood, and places like that aren't the best places to catch up.

"Hey." Jinx whispered to me. "Have you heard from anybody back at the HIVE? I haven't talk to anybody since I switched sides, aside from the occasional banter during a fight."

Something up in one of the windows caught my eye, and I grinned. "You mean like Angie or Kat? No I haven't talked to them. But I think we're going to be seeing Rosey soon."

"What do you mean?" Jinx frowned. I simply smiled and pointed to the window discreetly where one of our old friends was casually perched.

Jinx let out a surprised puff of air and narrowed her eyes.

"Rose Wilson." she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

_!_!_!_!

_Meanwhile, at the same time with the boys in the main room._

The boys were suited up and ready to get the party started. Beastboy was sitting on the arm of the couch with his **enter attire here **and he seemed to be lost in thought… which is something he doesn't normally do. "Wassap BB?" Cyborg asked "you were acting really strange lately after Bee announced the dance, what's wrong?"

Beast boy looked around to make sure no one was there to hear his confession. He knew that if someone found out it would make him even more nervous to try to do what he was trying to do. Speedy would make some lame joke about it then everyone would do anything to get him to do it.

Beast boy looked down and put his hands in his pockets, "umm… I was thinking on…"

Cyborg put his hands in a circling motion telling him to continue.

Beast boy's ears got red and his face got a tint of redness. He looked at Cyborg with this nervous look on his face then took a deep breath.

"I was thinking on asking Rav-" Beastboy stopped, he got distracted, turned and saw a blur of white and red around the room going around the room once then stopping at the door then repeating the process. Cyborg followed his gaze and notice two speeders were obviously trying to make a decision.

Mas had a heart shaped box of chocolates in his hand and Menos had some a bouquet of flowers. The two were rapidly arguing in Spanish while gesturing back and forth between the two items.

"Guys." Hotspot said walking over to them. "I don't even speak Spanish and I can tell that you two are trying to decide something. What's up?"  
"No es nada señor Hotspot." Mas said with a wave of his hand. **(It is nothing Mister Hotspot."**

"Nada." Menos agreed. " Mas sólo está siendo un idiota." **(Nothing. Mas is just being an idiot.)**

Mas glared at his twin forcibly. " Te odio ..." **(I hate you...)**

"Las chicas como las flores!" Menos exclaimed waving his flowers. "Es un hecho!" **(Girls love flowers! It is a fact!)**

"A ellos les gusta el chocolate también!" Mas protested. **(They like chocolates too!)**

All the Titans boys looked at the two arguing Spanish speedsters.

"I don't even want to know what is going on here..." Jericho signed. Everybody nodded their agreement.

"Ella será mía!" Mas cried waving his box at his brother. **(She will be mine!)**

"Ella no es el mío!" Menos Shouted back **( No, she's mine!)**

The Spanish twins gave each other the evil eye then started bickering with each other again. Then things got dirty. They started fighting in a blur of red.

Speedy slapped his hands on his fore head and then turned to Robin

"Okay Robin you deal with this I'm gonna go comb my hair."

"Why do I have to do this? Their your teammates! If anything you or Aqualad should do it!" Robin complained pointing to Aqualad.

Aqualad crossed his hands and glared at Robin "Why are you dumping this situation on me? I personally don't want to deal with a couple of rabid of super speed twins! Get Kid Flash to do it! He's the only other one with super speed!"

"No way!" KF cried. "Get BB to do it! He' the youngest! He can relate to them!"

While the boys fought, the girls entered the room. They were rather perplexed at what was going on. Nobody noticed that Jade and Jinx kept glancing up at the windows.

Bumblebee cleared her throat loudly and all the boys stopped fighting and looked over.

"Oh." Cyborg said. "Uh hi." He turned to Robin. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered. "Like bow or something."

Robin rolled his eyes at him. "Somebody just turn on the music."

!

_**Okay that your chapter for this week! Until next time!**_

_**~Cartoonprincess**_

_**~pixiedustmagic**_


End file.
